


JeanSasha: A 600 Word Story

by kouhaha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, jeansasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouhaha/pseuds/kouhaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short one shot I wrote about jeansasha. It's in an AU: College, though that's not obvious. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JeanSasha: A 600 Word Story

**Author's Note:**

> !!!Warning!!!  
>  im sure there are typos
> 
> i dont really care anymore
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -madds

"Fucking hell," He sighed. "I thought she was it. I thought she was the one." Jean’s hands held his face, he was clearly upset, although this was his 5th girlfriend this year.

"You say that about all of them, Jean. Maybe you should-"

"Sasha, I called you here to comfort me, not tell me the shit I should be doing, according to you." Although there were tears in his eyes, after crying over yet another girl, his tone was angry. His head was still facing downwards, so I couldn’t see his expression.

"I was just gonna say-"

”Save it! You do this every time! You don’t have to come here to tell me what I did wrong! In fact, leave now, since you don’t seem to want to be here.” Jean lifted his face up, to look at me, with the angriest expression. “Leave! Right now! You fucking girls are useless! I don’t need your damn pity! If you don’t want to be here, then just don’t come!”

I stood up, straightening up my posture. “If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be here. I came here because I want to comfort the boy I love!” The words left my mouth all too soon.

His eyes went wide, and I turned and grabbed my bag, then ran out the door.

Weeks passed, and I haven’t talked to Jean since what I said last. I was depressed over it, to the point where I would refuse all outings with my friends, with the possibility of him being there. I even skipped some of the classes we had together, and I would just get the work and lecture from Krista.

Finally, I had stepped out of my dorm, for what felt like forever, and went down to the class we shared together. He always sat towards the front, due to his eyesight, so sitting in the back would guarantee no contact with him. And with that, class had sailed on a smooth bed of water, and I doubt he even noticed I was there. I stepped out of the class building to find my arm being pulled by someone.

"Sasha.." The raspy and deep voice belonged to the one person I didn’t want to see. "Why?" I gave him a puzzled look. "Why? Why? Why!?"

I shook out of his grasp and took a few steps back. “Why what?”

"Why!? Why tell me you love me, then run away? Why avoid me for weeks on end? What? Were you scared I was going to laugh at you? Were you scared I would reject you? Because that is definitely not how it would’ve played out!" Everything he was saying wasn’t making sense to me. "You want to know what I’ve been thinking about these past few weeks? It was you! God, I was so worried, because I’ve loved you since high school! Since sophomore year, but I thought you were in love with fucking Connie!" He took a hold of his hair with is hands, and paced around. "It was a fucking dream come true! Just to have you run away!"

I placed my hands over my face, crying, hiding from him, so he couldn’t see me.

"Sasha, dammit." He held me in his arms, as if he were holding on for dear life. "Say it again. Say that you love me." He whispered, so quietly, barely I could hear. "Tell me, once more, that I am the boy you love. Please."

He wiped my tears away, as I took a deep breath and said, “I love you, so much.”


End file.
